


Feral

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Feral Behavior, M/M, Mates, Rape/Non-con Elements, Were-Creatures, beasteality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for a kink meme prompt http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/82592.html?thread=30730144#t30730144<br/>Jared is trapped in his were form which is a strong predator (wolf, lion, tiger, or whatever). He has been in that form so long that at this point his mind is more animal than human. The only cure for his situation is to claim his mate.<br/>Jensen is terrified when the big fur of teeth and claws jumps him, and is even more disturbed when it tears his clothes when he expected to be mauled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a kink meme prompt found here  
> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/82592.html?thread=30730144#t30730144
> 
> Jared is trapped in his were form which is a strong predator (wolf, lion, tiger, or whatever). He has been in that form so long that at this point his mind is more animal than human. The only cure for his situation is to claim his mate.  
> Jensen is terrified when the big fur of teeth and claws jumps him, and is even more disturbed when it tears his clothes when he expected to be mauled.
> 
> It’s up to the author:  
> why they hadn’t mated before (they didn’t know each other, they were rivals, etc)  
> if Jensen knew that Jared was a were, or even if he knew that weres exist  
> and of course what happens after Jared is back in his right mind
> 
> This was written in about 2 hours in the middle of the night. Not beted so all mistakes are mine. I am not making anything off this and this has no reflection on the people in it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Jensen has been chasing this wolf for months now and his grant is almost gone. Finishing up his zoology degree with field work instead of interning at a local zoo hadn’t seemed that hard when he had first decided on it. His subject of large game/predators in the wild had impressed his professors and gotten him grant money for his foray into the wilderness. Mostly his focus was on bears and cougars but when he had heard rumors of a wild wolf running around Texas alone he was skeptical. There hadn’t been wolves in Texas for years and now with the help of conservationists there were a few but they were a pack in eastern Texas with a small territory. Then there had been pictures and one blurry video of the rumored wolf and Jensen took real notice. The lone wolf was very large and appeared to be male and increasingly aggressive as it roamed. Wolves, even lone ones, didn’t travel all that far out of their original territories especially in this day and age. But this wolf was criss crossing all of Texas and had even trekked through parts of New Mexico, Oklahoma, Arkansas, and Louisiana. Jensen always seemed to be one step behind the wolf but with the help of a friend he thought he had an idea of where the wolf would roam next.
> 
> Jensen had set up camp four days ago and had immediately spread out his motion sensor cameras within a thirty mile radius of camp in likely places a wolf might travel. There was one by a slower moving section of river animals favored to drink at, a plain where there was abundant deer for the taking, a rocky area where a wolf might find a den like area to rest and take shelter and a few other places. Jensen didn’t feel too bad about bedding down in the middle of it having his trusty gun like most Texas men grew up with and around. Also Jensen fancied himself a light sleeper and had set up his tent next to a tree he had placed a small stand in if he should need to get someplace safe. His walking the chosen area everyday with his equipment looking for signs of the wolf had turned up nothing for the four days he’d been in the area and he was just starting to think he’d been wrong in his calculations of the wolf’s trajectory when he was proven disastrously wrong, or right depending on how you looked at things. He had been looking for the wolf but surprisingly the wolf had found him.
> 
> It was late afternoon and even though it was fall it was still quite warm in Texas and having seen no sign of the wolf he had goon down to the river to take a quick dip and cool off. He was on his way back to camp, almost there in fact when he noticed just how quiet it was. No birds, bugs or other animal sounds which he had grown used to these past few days. He had stopped to listen for anything and after a moment was rewarded when a branch snapped somewhere behind him. It did nothing to make him feel better however and he kept still except to ever so slowly turn his head to look in the direction of the snapped branch. It took a few moments to spot what had made the sound and when he did the next sounds he heard was his own breath picking up and his blood rushing through his years as it began to pump faster. On his side was a slight hilly incline and just coming down from the top also frozen in place by the branch snapping was a wolf. A huge, scruffy, hackles raised, tail standing out, mouth open full of sharp pointy teeth, aggressive looking wolf. Jensen internally cursed himself for leaving his gun at his camp and not being layered up in cloths instead of having damp swim trunks and a t-shirt on.
> 
> The wolf’s ears twitched as Jensen stood to his full height and slid a foot forward to move away as slowly as possible. It the wolf didn’t move the would keep going being careful to keep it in sight. Not running was best even if he wanted to it might trigger a prey response in the wolf. He could make a lot of loud noises should the wolf come forward instead of staying put or retreating to deter it. He had gotten a few steps what the wolf started slowly picking its way down the slope. At that he let out a loud yell which made the wolf freeze again. He left out a few more yells and swung his arms wide to look bigger as he stepped further away. Now normal wolves were generally shy or avoidable creatures especially when it came to humans. Jensen knew he smelled human at the moment the river having washed his non-scent spray away and he was being big and loud so theoretically the wolf should take off. But this wolf was different and he already knew that so he shouldn’t have been all that surprised when instead of turning tail and running the wolf growled at him and started down the incline again. It had to pick its way down and that was in Jensen’s favor as he decided to turn and run. It wasn’t that far back to his camp and he had a head start not to mention he had been on the track team in high school and college and if he waved around trees he might make it back to camp in time to grab his gun before the wolf could catch him and maul him.
> 
> Jensen’s camp was in sight and he thought he might actually make it when he felt rough bristled fur over hard muscle slam into the back of his legs. Jensen went down hard keeping his hands in front of him to help brace his fall and so he could push himself back up to keep going. However he was immediately set upon as he tried to get up and when he fell back down it knocked the breath out of him. Jensen could feel the hot breath and drool on his back as the wolf took hold of his shirt and he was mildly surprised that he didn’t feel the sharp teeth tear into his back. He was dragged for a brief moment by the wolf’s hold on his shirt before a paw came down hard on his back pushing him into the earth. As he was being pushed down the wolf continued to pull at his shirt and he thought he might choke before the shirt began to tear. A repositioning of the paw and a hard shake of the wolf’s head had his shirt torn completely and being pulled off. The wolf took a step back and shook the shirt before dropping it and huffing at it. Jensen was ready and scrambled to his feet moving forward as soon as he was in a crouch.
> 
> Again he was brought down by the wolf whose paws with sharp nails scratched at his now unprotected back as it pushed him back into the earth. Jensen expected to be mauled for sure now but the wolf’s paws dragged down in almost digging motions down his back that while they stung and were sure to leave shallow scratches didn’t dig furrows like he thought they would. When they reached his shorts they snagged the material and the wolf lowered its head and grabbed those in his jaws like the shirt before. Jensen was sure this time he was about to get a chunk of flesh bitten off but it didn’t happen. Jensen was very aware of the sharp teeth this time as the skimmed his lower back right above his ass. Jensen was dragged backwards and part of him under the wolf as it pranced around and pulled at his shorts, paws and legs boxing him in and batting at him. Jensen really began to freak when his shorts were ripped away like his shirt had been and he was now completely naked and at the mercy of the wolf. Jensen knew the next time the wolf bit down there was nothing to get in the way and he was soon to be a dead man. Even if he survived the attack and got back to his camp, which he could still see, any call for help would take time to reach him and he would die before they arrived. Jensen still struggled though as the wolf stripped his shorts thinking about how he wouldn’t get to spend time with his brother and his new nephew or watch his sister graduate high school.
> 
> When the wolf moved off to spit out his shorts Jensen tried to get up and to his camp, he’d never stop trying until he was dead. He didn’t even make it to his feet the wolf batting at a shoulder with a paw and when his arm slid forward in the grass planting its paw on his upper back and pushing. Jensen’s other arm slid forward at the weight and awkward angle pressing his upper chest to the ground. Jensen was still on his knees though so he started kicking out at the wolf only to get the wolf between his legs and himself angled under the wolf so he couldn’t reach them. Jensen realized that he was completely under the huge wolf and yelled and tried to flail all his limbs as drool fell onto his shoulder blades. Then Jensen went stock still for a moment as he felt hot liquid on another part of his body. It only took him a moment to realize that the other liquid, on the backs of his legs and ass was because the wolf was aroused and its cock had come out of its sheath. As soon as that fact crossed his mind he was struggling and yelling curses until the wolf’s jaws clamped down on the back of his neck. It wasn’t a killing grip, it wasn’t even hard enough to break the skin but the pressure caused him to choke and tears to fill his eyes. Pressure came down on his lower back to as rough fur rubbed against him and the wolf shuffled his feet. Jensen could feel the heat and hardness of the wolf’s cock jab at his ass and started going out of his mind. Wolves and dogs often got aroused when they were victorious or had an opponent pinned showing their dominance. But this didn’t seem like that now and Jensen didn’t want to think about why. Because the only other option was when they mated and there was no way in hell that was now, not even in the twilight zone.
> 
> The wolf growled a little and pressed a little harder on his neck as drool spilled out of its mouth and around Jensen’s neck and over his shoulders to the ground. Its hips continued to move jabbing at Jensen and getting hot sticky pre-come all over him. Jensen was just waiting for the moment the wolf bit down completely on his neck and killed him. He hated that he was going to die but even more that he was going to be found naked, possibly partially mauled and cover in wolf pre-come. Then all his thoughts came to a screeching halt and he screamed back arching, hands scrabbling for anything to grab and pain sparking almost every nerve as the tip of the wolf’s cock found his entrance and a jab had sent it thrusting in. Once it was in it didn’t come out and there was no pause before the wolf started rutting, pounding into him mindlessly. He could hardly get a breath in and he was minutely pushed forward with each of the wolf’s thrusts scraping his chest on the ground despite a paw still on his back and the grip on his neck. He had no idea how long the torture went on but it felt like an eternity before the wolf seemed to curl in on itself a bit dragging Jensen closer. Jensen let out a sob as the pressure at his entrance increased and it took a moment for his brain to process that the wolf’s knot was trying to get in and inflate to tie them together. He tried to move but couldn’t his body in too much shock and pain from the violence of being taken. He screamed again when the knot finally entered him and he sobbed as he felt it pulse and the hot liquid of the wolf’s come filled him. Jensen laid still as the wolf whined releasing his neck to give it a few licks before being jostled as the wolf maneuvered and turned so they were butt to butt. It seemed to take forever but finally the wolf’s knot shrunk and the wolf pulled out and away. Jensen sank to the ground and the world went slowly to black as he considered that he might die now. The strangest thing was as it did he could feel himself being turned over and had a very fuzzy image of a human face looking down at him before he finally passed out.
> 
> **********
> 
> Jared was only aware of himself from time to time and when he was he despaired that it was his last. Jared was a werewolf and an unmated one at that. At his age that wasn’t so common and his body had an adverse reaction to his status. While most weres found their mates around the time of maturity some went on quests to find them if they weren’t present in the area. For an unknown reason anyone who knew about weres had yet to be able to figure out was that a weres mate was usually born around the same time they were and in the same geographical area. Every once and a while a pair would have quite a few year between them or a great distance. That was a bad thing. A were that wasn’t mated after a period of time would slowly turn feral. They would get restless and prefer to spend time in their animal form. Then they wouldn’t be able to turn back to human eventually and as they were trapped in their animal form their way of thinking became more and more animal like and they lost their human selves. The only way to turn back and regain their human minds was to mate. If this happened their family would look after them as they looked for a possible mate and if one couldn’t be found they would call in for help. That help was usually an enforcer who put the were out of their misery as a feral were was dangerous.
> 
> Jared hadn’t found his mate and as he got older spent his time moving from town to town looking. He began to worry as time passed and no mate could be found. Jared like most weres was bi sexual so that they could except anyone began to get worried about his future. His brother had had no problem finding his mate, as had his cousins. Jared was even sure that his sister would have her mate as his family suspected her close friend might end up being her mate. Jared loved life and he didn’t want to lose himself and die so soon. As soon as he discovered he couldn't become human any more he ran. He had hoped to hang on to his human mind as long as possible traveling around as a wolf looking for his mate much as he had searched as a man.
> 
> Jared was unsure exactly when he had lost himself to his wolf but that brief moment every now and again when he was himself he cherished even if it weighed heavy on his soul at the same time. He wondered when another were would catch up with him and kill him and was surprised every time he came to himself and found a way to see how much time had passed. Eventually he figured out that he was being followed as he passed back through areas he had been in already. When he went through the area and caught the faintest hint of a sweet, tangy, oh so right smell he came back to himself. It took him a while to figure out that it must be his mate and not some random were hunting him down. Why else would he come back to himself every time he caught that one smell. But it was always behind him and it frustrated him. It was a human smell not a were smell and it confused him greatly. Not many humans knew about weres, mostly the were's family or family of human mates knew about them. Why would a human seek out a were, especially a random feral were? Humans couldn’t tell they were a weres mate and no enforcers were human. Jared got his answers as he passed through an area in the south in the fall.
> 
> Jared stumbled across that wonderful smell and finding it stronger and fresher for once although it was muted by slight chemical smells and had the presents of mind to sniff it out. Jared found it belonged to a human male who would be about the same age as him had he been human and was no doubt his mate. He watched the man in his camp and decided the man to be either a ranger or wildlife expert. The man would walk around looking at everything and taking notes, he checked on cameras set up in various places as well that bigger animal would frequent. Jared watched him not getting too close for two days getting antsy before he found the perfect opportunity to get his mate.
> 
> The man had left his ever present gun at his camp and had gone to the river which was were Jared found him after having just eaten for the day. The man was coming out of the water and the sight of him in swim trunks almost made Jared whine but he kept quiet. After all Jared was a wolf and a predator and still not all in his human mind and his mate was his pray. The man sat down for a few minutes to dry before putting his t-shirt back on and heading back towards his camp. The water had washed off whatever chemical he had been using to cover his scent and when the wind blew past him he could smell it for the first time in its entirety. Jared’s cock slipped from its sheath a bit at the smell and the wolf in him pushed for him to go and claim and mate. Before he knew it he was moving towards his mate and stepped on a large branch which gave way and snapped under his paw. The sound brought him back to himself and made him freeze. His mate froze as well and looked and saw him for the first time.
> 
> Jared waited maddeningly still as his mate moved slowly away from him and he could have that so he started moving again. This prompted his mate to yell and move around startling him for a moment but then he continued on. His mate then became stupid and ran and that, well that he couldn’t have. He moved faster picking up speed till he was full out chasing his mate who was quite fast. They were close to the man’s camp and Jared knew the gun was there and had to stop his mate before he could get it. The myth of silver hurting a were was just that, a myth. But a bullet could kill a were just as it could any animal or human. Jared caught up to his mate and pushed himself into the back of his mate’s legs bringing him down. Once down he went for his mate’s shirt pulling it from his body while holding him down and flinging the ruined shirt away with happiness and a huff. His mate got up as he was busy and he quickly knocked him down again petting at him with his paws as his mate flailed. He then set to work getting his mates shorts off which were a little harder than the shirt. His mate got up into the mating position but being something of a big man he needed to be in a lower position. Jared used his paws to get his mates shoulders down and his ass up higher but his mate kicked out at him. Jared got into position without his mate kicking him and for a second his mate froze and Jared through he was going to be good for the mating. Then his mate was yelling and struggling and Jared had to bite down on his neck to keep him still and get him to go submissive. He pressed himself down on his mate and began lightly thrusting to find the man’s entrance and begin the mating.
> 
> It took him several tries and the wolf inside him warred with his human mind on how to best get the mating done and he growled. Still keeping his grip on his mate’s neck light he finally found what he was looking for and thrust his cock into his mate for the first time. His mate screamed but it was pushed from his mind by the feeling of hot tight pressure around his cock and the feeling of coming home. He started thrusting immediately and instinct took over as memories and his mind slowly came back to him. Soon his knot was pressing into his mate as he felt the need to come right now and his mate screamed again bringing him into the present. He let go of his mates neck and licked him a few times in comfort as he couldn’t talk yet as he was still a wolf till the mating was complete. Then he turned so they were butt to butt and his knot could deflate quickly. Weres didn’t have to do this but it helped the knot deflate faster and he didn’t want to scare his mate by holding on to his neck or not acting as a normal animal would, not that he was a normal animal and his mate had to know that by now.
> 
> As soon as his knot was deflated enough for him to pull out he did and turned just in time to see his mate slump to the ground. He forced himself to change back to human so he could help his mate. Once he was human again he rushed to his mates side and carefully turned him over. He knew his mate was pretty while he saw through wolf’s eyes but seeing the man now with human eyes he was gorgeous. His mate was passing out and he couldn’t do a thing about it. Once his mate was out he laid him on the grass and began to inspect him for injury. Mating as a wolf had been harsh and he knew probably frightening and could be dangerous. The man’s face was smeared with dirt and tears but okay, there were teeth imprints on his neck but they didn’t pierce the skin and would leave bruises but would fade with time. The man’s chest was a bit red and had a few scratches from being rubbed into the ground as they mated. His knees were a little raw looking from moving around on the hard ground and supporting him and Jared during the mating. Gently turning him over to look at his back he frowned at the scratches along his mates back from his nails. The most worrisome area was of course his mates ass. There was a little blood mixed with his semen slowly leaking from a red and puffy hole. Jared’s knot and the violence of the mating had torn him a bit and it made Jared feel bad. But at the same time he was glad he was a wolf as some of the large amounts of pre-come had helped ease the way and while his knot stretched his mate it could be worse. If Jared had been a were cat there would have been less pre-come and the barb on a were cats cock would have torn up the inside of his mate not just his rim.
> 
> Inspection done Jared gently gathered his mate in his arms and carried him to his camp. It took a few minutes as Jared wobbled a bit not used to being on two legs, but he never fell of dropped his mate. Getting the tent open proved a bit difficult without putting down his mate. Once he managed to get it open he shuffled inside and set his mate down on his sleeping bag. Going back out he found some water and a cloth as well as a first aid kit and went back in to clean his mate up and put healing cream on any deeper scratches. He explored his mates body as he cleaned and took care of him and was delighted by his mates freckles which covered his smooth pale body. His mate was very pleasing to look at and hoped he had a personality to match. Jared knew his mate would be smart from the job he was here to do and the way he had set up his camp. As Jared waited for his mate to wake up he managed to find the food and helped himself to some. It had been so long since he had eaten anything he hadn’t caught and was raw. His mate didn’t wake before darkness fell and Jared dressed his mate and himself before getting into the sleeping bag with his mate resting on top of him. He wanted to stay awake but the mating and changing and taking care of his mate had tired him out and he fell asleep thinking of mating again as a human.
> 
> Jared woke to his mate waking up and promptly freaking out. Jared was expelled from the sleeping bag by a flailing cursing mate and backed out of the tent to avoid being hit but kept him in sight through the open door.
> 
> “Who the hell are you? Is that…wolf…monster…gone? Oh god” the man curled up a bit as the adrenaline of waking up began to wear off.
> 
> “Um…” Jared’s voice was a bit rough from disuse “I’m Jared.” He was unsure how to answer the rest as he was the wolf and he felt a bit hurt that the man thought of him as a monster. Of course not knowing about weres and having a feral were as a mate would freak out anyone. The hard part would be telling him and trying to get him to not run away.
> 
> As it didn’t happen often that a were went feral there wasn’t a problem, and if they did go feral their family would help them at first. If a mate was found right away the situation was explained and the mate could be prepared. If no mate was found it didn’t matter because the were was put out of their misery.
> 
> “Jensen” the man’s voice brought him back to the moment. “What happened?” Jensen’s voice was softer as he asked and Jared could see he was shaking a bit.
> 
> “Um…well…” Jared looked at Jensen with eye begging to be understood as he decided to use the rip the band aid off quick approach. “I’m a werewolf and you are my mate and I was kind of feral but I’m okay now and I am so sorry for the scary mating but that won’t happen again.”
> 
> Jensen stared at him as he rambled out his explanation with hardly a breath between the words. Jensen’s eyes went glassy and then he fainted. That wasn’t how Jared had wanted things to go and he sighed as he moved to place Jensen in a more comfortable position and wait for him to wake up again staying by his side.
> 
> When Jensen woke up again he was angry and cursed and pushed Jared out of his tent before closing himself inside. Jared could hear him muttering to himself about werewolves not being real and he was going crazy and crazy rapists and knew to keep his mouth shut. Instead he set about trying to make something for them to eat as he was hungry and he knew Jensen had to be too.
> 
> Sure enough as he finally got some oatmeal together and some apples cut up he heard the tent unzip and saw Jensen sticking his head out. They just started at each other for a minutes Jensen frowning his eyes still blazing anger. At last Jensen stepped out of the tent but made no move towards Jared and his eyes flicked over to someplace beyond Jared. Jared had looked around as he had hunted out food and knew Jensen was looking at his gun.
> 
> “So you’re a werewolf” it sounded like a cross between a question and a statement at the same time.
> 
> Jared nodded but didn’t speak waiting for Jensen to continue.
> 
> “And you are crazy and raped me because…” Jensen’s voice wobbled a bit on rape and Jared felt a twinge of guilt inside.
> 
> “Feral” Jared sets the food down and lowers his arms and head, peeking at Jensen from under long bangs. “I was feral, it happens to weres sometimes when we can’t find our mates. I didn’t…I didn’t mean to hurt you and I know sorry doesn’t even begin to cover it but I am so sorry for scaring you. I am not sorry I mated you, but being feral is…it’s being a wolf, losing your…humanity. The only way to get it back is to mate and that is an automatic want and response to seeing you. It won’t happen again and if I have to I will spent the rest of my life trying to make up for it. But if you can somehow find a way to forgive me I would like to show you that being mates can be good.” Jared chose his words carefully and waited to see how Jensen would respond.
> 
> When weres met their mates young and had the chance to explain to a human mate the human was usually pretty good at accepting it. It was another one of those things that couldn’t be explained about mates, that they just got it. But this was different, so very different and Jared had no idea if Jensen could or would ever accept the facts or him. There was a small percent with mates found for ferals found by family but that took time and was before the fact of mating. This was after the fact and Jared was the instigator of the questions, fears and pain. Also Jared didn’t have all the answers to any of the questions Jensen might ask.
> 
> But Jensen was facing him and asking him and not trying to get the gun and shoot him or run him off so Jared held onto some hope. Whatever it was that made mates accepting, kept them together and not apart from their differences had to be a part of why Jensen hadn’t killed him and was looking at him for any kind of answer.
> 
> “Would you leave me alone?” Jensen’s voice was steadier as he asked.
> 
> “I would try” Jared looked up at Jensen with longing “I would want to be near you in some way be it in the same city maybe but I wouldn’t seek you out, not if you didn’t want me to. I would keep trying to explain what I am to you, how weres and mates work. But I won’t force you into anything, I couldn’t. What I did when I was feral was the wolf inside going mad but that part has been put to rest, it will never be there again. I am who I was before and will be until I die. I couldn’t hurt you without hurting myself and no other were would hurt you for fear of being punished.”
> 
> Jensen took a deep breath at the last part and Jared guessed it was at the confirmation of more of him, more like him in some way. “I..” Jensen started then huffed out a breath “I want to be alone. You can send me the information on…weres. But I don’t want to see you” Jensen’s words hurt but they weren’t exactly unexpected.
> 
> “Where should I send the information?” Jared would be sure to gather everything he could for Jensen both the good and the bad. He would give everything he knew and found to his mate bit by bit maybe with a letter or email and hopefully win his mate over as a friend if not the lover he wanted.
> 
> Jensen looked around till he spotted a note book and moving to it keeping Jared in sight wrote something down on a page before tearing it out crumpling it up and throwing it at Jared.
> 
> Jared took this as a sign Jensen didn’t want to be near him and his hope of eating breakfast with him vanished. “I’ll leave the cloths behind the tent” Jared took the ball of paper from where it had landed just shy of his feet. Jensen watched him as he went over and behind the tent and once out of Jensen’s view took off the borrowed cloths. Jared unlike Jensen didn’t know exactly where he was having been a feral wolf when he arrived at where ever here was. But being a wolf and with his human mind he could find his way to civilization. He would just have to be really careful with the paper Jensen had given him. He smoothed out the paper and read over the address Jensen had given him several times before becoming a wolf and taking the paper by a corner into his mouth. Without looking back because if he did he might stay he took off.
> 
> **********
> 
> Jensen had woken up sore and confused and warm laying over the body of someone else. It took a second for the recent events to catch up with his waking mind and then freaked out when they did. He was alive and besides very sore otherwise unharmed and apparently back in camp. Whoever had found him and chased away the wolf was sleeping with him. The man had backed out of the tent giving Jensen space to freak out which he was grateful for. Once he got a look at the man who introduced himself as Jared he felt embarrassed. Jared was hot which was not something he should be thinking after what had just happened but he couldn’t help it. Jared was taller than he was with longish brown hair and fox like eyes. When he asked what happened Jared seemed to hesitate for a second before he spilled out some nonsense about werewolves and mates and stuff. It should have been crazy or kinda funny if in Jensen’s mind something about it didn’t just click. When it did he fainted.
> 
> Waking up again Jensen kicked Jared out and was glad he was alone when the door was zipped shut and cursed and tried to talk him through what was going on. He was aware that Jared the crazy wolf man was still in his camp and unzipped his tent to look out at him. Jared was making food and Jensen just looked at him for a while taking him in. It wasn't like Jared looked crazy but he couldn't get Jared's crazy rant out of his head. Stepping out of the tent he spied his gun beyond Jared and knew he’d never get to it before Jared had it or him. So he settled for getting information instead.
> 
> As Jared answered his questions he didn’t feel any better about the situation or about Jared. He was glad to hear Jared would leave him alone and give him any information he wanted. He was reluctant to give Jared his address but he did if figuring he could always move and have the information forwarded to him. He had watched as Jared had gone behind his tent and after a while he did see the wolf from before leave.
> 
> Once Jared was gone or at least out of sight and hearing distance he went and got his gun and then the food Jared had made. He retreated to the tent where he continued his freak out for the rest of the day. Eventually he wrote down all that had happened and all that he knew. It was strange to see it all on paper and it gave him a new way to see and thing about what had happened. Eventually he ventured out of his tent and took care of his body, wincing at cleaning himself and using the first aid kit he had to help before getting more food and then turning in for the night. In the morning he gathered his equipment, packed up his camp and left. He would use the rest of his grant and time studying something nice and harmless like a bear.
> 
> For the rest of the time he had to work on his project and using up the grant he did everything he could to stay focused on his goals for finishing his degree and not thinking about what had happened to him and Jared.
> 
> Upon being in civilization again he saw a doctor who was recommended to him and who wouldn’t ask a lot of questions and got a clean bill of health. Finding a motel to stay in he put together his research and findings, turned them in and passed his final exams. Passing everything with flying colors he graduated with a masters degree. That done he decided it was time to go back to the apartment he had been avoiding since he got back into town. He had paid his rent via mail so he didn’t have to worry about that. It didn’t look as if anyone had been there since he had left and it was a relief. His mail had been held in the main office for him and there was a lot of it. Sorting though it however was easy, bills, junk mail, advertising, magazines he subscribed to. But there were also two folders addressed to him and signed Jared in the return address. He set them aside for later and went about freshening up the apartment after his long absence. When he finally ran out of things to do in the apartment he ran errands to various stores, doing laundry and getting groceries. By the time he settled down with a beer or two to open the folders it was evening.
> 
> Jensen was hesitant to open them at first but finally blew out a sigh after calling himself a coward and opened the first folder. There was a letter from Jared saying he hoped Jensen had gotten back alright and was doing well. Then there was a basic break down of what a werewolf was, where they came from from their understanding and what a mate was. The next folder had another letter asking if Jensen would respond and again hoping he was well and was there any questions he had. This folder also had a list of other were animals and how they interacted with other weres. That night Jensen got drunker then he had been since turning twenty one.
> 
> It took him a week to get up the courage to respond to Jared and ask his question about how many weres went feral and what did they do just roam around until they found a mate.
> 
> Another week and Jensen got another folder just like the first two only this time he opened it right away. Another letter from Jared again expressing how sorry he was and he hoped Jensen was better. The information on feral weres freaked him out, creeped him out and somehow made him feel a twinge of sadness which he tried to suppress.
> 
> As the weeks went by the folders kept coming with longer and longer letters from Jared and Jensen wrote back questions every once and a while along with short notes which began to grow in length as well. He felt he was beginning to know Jared from his letters and a bit about his life and family. He was afraid to admit to himself that sometimes he looked forward to Jared’s letter as much as to the information he sent. One folder arrived that held pictures of a wolf which Jared’s letter explained was him. Jensen had to admit after a beer or two that Jared did look like a fine wolf. What surprised him about this folder more than the photos was Jared’s letter. Jared had given him a name and a phone number of someone a very old someone but a someone who had gone through something similar to what he had gone through.
> 
> It took Jensen a few days and several beers and hang ups to finally call and wait for the phone to be answered for the number he was given. The person who picked up was named Blair and she had a mate named Daniel. Daniel had been a feral wolf who was caught and used in dog fights. Blair’s older brother had dragged her to see a fight in which Daniel had escaped. In the chaos of panic at savage animals on the lose she had been separated from her brother and chased away from others. Daniel had mated her. She had tried to flee and Daniel found her and tried to explain to her what he was and what was going on. She had left but after a long time had wanted answers and searched him out. After a long time and answers she found she couldn’t be angry at Daniel anymore. Daniel had courted her after and they had fallen in love. It was the best thing she had ever done. She and Daniel had never had children but they had taken in the children of Daniel’s sister who had been poisoned. She couldn’t be happier with her wolf family. They talked for hours and she invited him to call her any time.
> 
> Jensen thought about his talk with Blair and the letters Jared sent him for days before writing a note to Jared giving him his phone number. For days after every time the phone rang his heart rate picked up.
> 
> “Jensen?” He recognized Jared’s voice even after so long on the other end of the line.
> 
> “Jared” he almost stuttered “you called.”
> 
> “Um yeah, I hope that’s okay” Jared sounded unsure and it was ridiculous after all Jensen had sent the number with a call me after it.
> 
> “Yeah. I uh, I think he should meet and talk.”
> 
> “Oh, yes, yes that…that would be good. Anything you want” Jared sounded surprised and oh so eager.
> 
> “I was thinking next Sunday at the Stars Convention Hall in Thomasville around noon” Jensen named a very public place at the town a few miles away. Jensen had looked it up and there was some kind of car show going on so there would be lots of people so nothing bad could happen.
> 
> “Yes sure I’ll be there” Jared answered. “Thank you for wanting to meet with me. Is there anything you want me to bring? Any information you want?”
> 
> “No but I will have questions” Jensen hadn’t thought about Jared bringing anything.
> 
> “Of course” Jared was quick to reply “I’ll see you then.”
> 
> “See you then” Jensen returned then hung up.
> 
> **********
> 
> Jared’s family had been so glad to see him they invited the whole family over. They were happy to see him as human but saddened that his mate had not been with him. They filled him in on what had been going on since he left and asked him what his plans were now that he was human again. Once he was settled in he just rested and spent time getting to know his family again for the next week. Then he began his project of getting together all the information he could on weres. He sent out two folders of information along with letters to Jensen before he got a reply. He was so excited he re-read the note a hundred times even though it just had a few questions on it. He sent out the next folder immediately. Over time he sent folders of information and letters to Jensen, his letters getting longer and longer and more personal as time went by and Jensen didn’t ask for him to stop. He was over the moon the first time Jensen responded with a note that wasn’t a question and answered things he had written about in his letters. From then on they started an odd sort of correspondence along with the information and questions exchanged.
> 
> In all Jared’s searching he came across a lovely old lady named Blair and her mate Daniel. Their situation of mating had been very similar to his and Jensen’s and she and Daniel had been able to give him a lot of advice as well as a listening ear. With their permission he passed on their number to Jensen hoping his mate would call them. He never asked them if Jensen called them and they never told him. Then one day he got a letter from Jensen with a phone number and a call me attached. He was so nervous it took him several tries to do it. Just hear Jensen’s voice warmed him and he felt faint when Jensen said he wanted to meet. Jared would agree to anything to see his mate again and talk to him. He was lighter than air when he hung up. He had no illusions that he still had a long way to go with Jensen before he could have the things he wanted with his mate. But Jensen was willing to see him, in person and talk with him. It was a step in the right direction and he had hope that eventually everything out work out. It would take time but he was willing to do what it took. In the end it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked or didn't like this fic feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
